After the Choice, before the Queen
by a-dreamer-in-black
Summary: I have not yet read Trickster's Queen (im 35 on the waiting list...35!) but this is what i would LIKE to happen between Aly and Nawat, me being a hopeless romantic, i can't help it!
1. The Beginnig

Aly slowly awoke the next morning, asking herself if what had just happened, had actually just happened. Had her father really let her stay? Or was it just another dream? She seemed to be having a lot of those lately.

She turned over and nearly screamed when she saw a man in her bed with her. After remembering to breathe, she realized it was only Nawat, the crow-man. Aly knew nothing had happened between them, so she had nothing to worry about. She slowly climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake him. Crows were angry when they were awakened too early. As she stood, she felt an arm move around her waist. Nawat turned over and gave her a slow, sultry smile.

"Good morning, Aly," he said. She wondered why she hadn't slept with him. He was so handsome. She quickly shook the idea from her head. He was Nawat, her friend, not her lover.

"Good morning, Nawat. Can you answer a question?"

"I can try."

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Because I got lonely and you invited me."

"I did?"

"You most certainly did."

"I'll take your word for it," she said as she crossed the room to the chest that held her clothes. "Do you mind?" she said as she pulled out a tunic and a pair of breeches.

"No, not at all," replied Nawat, fully understanding what she meant.

Aly crossed the room in two giant steps and lifted Nawat in the air and set him down out side her door. He ran back in.

"Fine, you win, but you're not going to see anything. I'll have my back turned," she said.

"Fine, be that way."

"Oh, I plan on it."

Aly quickly got dressed, with Nawat staring at her back. When she was finished, she went over and sat on the bed next to him. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, again. It was a quick kiss and they soon broke apart. But, as soon as his lips left hers, hers were on his! She was kissing him! As soon as she realized what she was doing, she broke the kiss, stood up, and started to pace back and forth, while Nawat stared at her quizzically.

"This isn't supposed to happen. I'm just supposed to protect the kids. I'm not supposed to be kissing a crow. He's a friend. Not a lover. HE'S NOT A LOVER!" she was speaking more to herself than anybody, but Nawat soon chimed in with own ideas.

"We could be lovers, nothing can stop us, and no one will care. And you can still protect the kids; keep them alive over the summer. Nothing has to change. Besides, who said this wasn't part of the plan. You have to remember, it's a trickster you're dealing with."

"I know, but you're are still Nawat. And I am still Aly," she crossed the room again and once again sat on the bed, "I don't know what to do anymore. I fell blinded."

"I don't know what to do either. We can be blind together. But something tells me," he put his arms around her and held her close to him, "this is right." He kissed her gently on the head.

She could hear his heartbeat. She felt his warmth, and she knew, that in her heart she felt the same way. She could feel herself melt into him, but she didn't care. They just sat there, enjoying each other's company. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her, and when their eyes met, she was hooked. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. He covered her face and ears with kisses.

Soon they were lying on the bed, him on top of her, kissing her. She enjoyed the feeling of his weight on hers. They continued to kiss. His tongue gently grazed her lips, waiting for permission to be let in. She opened her mouth slightly, granting it. His lips moved to her neck, her ears, her nose, and her cheeks, finally finding the way back to her lips. Then the sun rose completely over the hills, it was time for work to begin.

Nawat slowly rose off Aly and started to leave. She grabbed his arm and gave him another kiss. Then they strolled out of the room, arm in arm, holding hands. She didn't care who saw.


	2. The Beginning part 2

(Last paragraph of chapter 1)- Nawat slowly rose off Aly and started to leave. She grabbed his arm and gave him another kiss. Then they strolled out of the room, arm in arm, holding hands. She didn't care who saw.

As the day of work began, though her status was lifted, she was no longer a slave, she still needed to scope out the area of whish was home now. Since she was not a slave, she could ride on horseback and make maps that way. The crows followed her, of course, they had grown quite fond of her.

She rode throughout the countryside, mapping and seeing what needed improvement, but her mind was not on protecting the kids, or the family, but instead they were on the lovely crow-man, Nawat. Why did she feel this way about him? What was she supposed to do? When she finally rode back up to the palace, she saw him, working on his arrows, sweating in the sun. She suddenly got the urge to get off her horse and kiss him. She involuntarily restrained herself, they would be spending all night together, she could do whatever she wanted then. But it wouldn't come fast enough.

Dinner that night was long and quiet, Aly was thinking of a way to sneak out of the castle to see Nawat, and the rest of the family was contemplation what had happened the night before, when they found out they were housing a noble from Tortal. When it finally ended, she had a plan.

Aly stood before Nawat's window, and gently knocked on it. She heard him stir inside, and slowly make his way to the window. When he opened it, he gave her a slow smile, and climbed out. Hand in hand, they walked up to her room, in the palace.

When they arrived, her bed was turned down, and a bath was drawn for her. Instead she quickly changes and let Nawat do the same. Then they sat on her bed once again, and gingerly began to kiss. Once again, they laid on her bed, him on top of her, kissing her down her neck and up again, finally finding their way back to her lips. She smiled as she kissed him, enjoying every moment of it, but she knew this night could go no further than kissing.


End file.
